Sparks on the Fourth
by NancyDfan
Summary: Joe drags Nancy off into the woods for a surprise, and she finds more than she could have imagined.


**Author's Note: I started writing this last 4th of July and could never finish it. I figured there's nothing like the present.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Rating: PG**

Nancy swats the gnats away before turning over in her sleep. The summer's heat seeps into the cabin, and she tosses in annoyance. She hears George snoring and Bess muttering in her sleep. With a pillow planted in her face, it doesn't conceal the noise.

"Seriously," Nancy mutters before tumbling from bed. The cousins stir softly, but Nancy sees they are still with sleep. She throws the pillow back on the bed before slipping from the room.

The rest of the cabin is still at only two in the morning. Nancy decides on a late snack and heads toward the kitchenette. There are cookies on the counter. She grabs a few and bottle of water before settling on the couch. After the snack is finished, she sinks into the sofa allowing sleep to take over. She's barely rested when a noise from outside the cabin jolts her awake.

Nancy grabs a fireplace iron and creeps to the front window. There's scrapping outside the door for several seconds before the door creaks open. She raises the iron and –

"Holy shit, Nan! It's me!"

Nancy falls back in shock. "Joe! What are you doing?"

Joe grins sheepishly. "Couldn't sleep so I went outside," he frowns suddenly. "Unfortunately, I left the keys inside."

"You're an idiot," Nancy chuckles. "Well, come on in. I was just falling asleep when you burglarized our cabin."

"Actually," Joe begins, and she sees his eyes sparkle with mischief. "I'm only here for a match."

"A match?"

Joe laughs. "Yeah, I've got some fireworks out back I plan on lighting."

"No!" Nancy answers. "How did you sneak them here? Does Frank know?"

Joe shakes his head and turns toward the kitchenette. "Nope. Frank would kill me if he knew I hid fireworks in the truck. Probably recite some rules and regulations I don't care about on how 'it's dangerous' and how 'I'm insane.' Something like that."

Nancy can't help but grin. "Life is never boring with you around, Joe."

"I have a reputation to uphold," he responds before whirling with triumph. She spots the box of matches in his hand and watches as he heads for the door. "See you at sun up."

"Don't do anything too stupid," Nancy yells at his retreating figure. She shakes her head before heading back the couch. She's only two steps in when there's a knock on the door. It doesn't surprise her when she sees Joe's smiling face.

"Come join me."

Nancy cocks her head to be sure she heard right. "What?"

Joe reaches out for her hand. "Come with me. It'll be fun."

"I don't know," Nancy hesitates.

"Oh, I never took Nancy Drew as a chicken," Joe challenges.

"Chicken, huh?" Nancy takes the bait. She looks at Joe and decides it's been too long since she's allowed herself to have fun. "I'll show you chicken, Hardy. Let's go."

Joe grabs her hand, and they take off down some mountain trail Nancy swears is trying to kill them both. He bounces along with ease, and Nancy can't hide her envy. She shoves him before running ahead. Joe's right behind her in seconds.

"You better run, Nancy!"

She laughs and bursts through the trees. It's pitch black and terribly dangerous, but Nancy doesn't stop long enough to care. "You need to get up earlier in the morning, Joe."

But Joe's long legs finally outpace her, and he collides for a bone crushing fall. She manages a laugh in between her gasps of air. "Are you trying to break my ribs, jerk?"

Joe rolls over. "I thought we were both sixteen."

"Not for a long time," Nancy scoffs. "But I feel like it."

"Well, good," Joe says standing up. "Then you'll love what I've got in store."

Nancy admits to herself the long walk and ache in her side is worth the view Joe brings her to. The dark sky is dotted with a million stars, and with the bright moon, she can see for miles. "It's beautiful."

Joe nods, silent for a moment before cocking his head to the bushes. "But it's too quiet."

Nancy laughs lightly and follows the younger Hardy. He turns a minute later with a large box of fireworks. "What you going to do? Burn down the whole forest?"

"Why not?" he teases. "Seriously, Nance, I'm an expert at this sort of thing. Don't doubt the master."

"Oh boy," she rolls her eyes, but Nancy follows him anyway into the large clearing. "So, what's the plan, 'master'?"

He winks. "Just watch and see."

Joe instructs Nancy on each of the setups. He looks over their work a couple times just to make sure everything is set properly which is something Nancy is forever grateful for, and he finally seems ready when he pulls out the matches. "Ready, Nancy?"

Nancy grins, "I'm ready." And Joe unleashes the fireworks. Nancy watches with amazement as the colors burst across the sky. She stands memorized for several seconds in awe of the display.

Joe steps beside her and begins to whistle "The Stars and Stripes Forever."

"You're really good at that!" Nancy complements. "Did you practice?"

"Of course not," Joe protests. "I was a Boy Scouts."

"They make you learn that?" Nancy cries astonished.

Joe smirks. "No, but it sounded good, right?"

"You're an idiot," Nancy shakes her head.

"Okay, so you want something modern? I can do that," Joe offers the type of smile she knows she can't trust. "Baby, you're a fire-"

"No!" Nancy interrupts curtly. "You know I hate that song."

Joe begins to dance. "How about this one? Hopped off a plane a LAX with a dream and my cardigan."

Nancy bursts into laughter. "Oh please don't stop."

"Noddin' my head like yeah, movin' my hips like yeah," Joe exaggerates his motions in the field. "Oh, oh, it's a party in the USA."

"I'm pretty sure you forgot some of the words," Nancy giggles as he launches into a new dance move.

Joe seems unfazed. "It's a better, new and improved version."

"Right," Nancy replies.

Joe grabs her hand and pulls her into the dance. "Or maybe you'd like something country." He swings her then adds a spin. "My little darlin' is a firecracker."

"That's cute, Joe," Nancy manages to gasp out. "But I'm not your darlin'."

"No, you're not," Joe stops suddenly. "But you could be."

Nancy stands silent unsure with what to say. Joe's always been such a joker that she never knows when he's 100% serious.

Finally, Joe must sense her awkwardness and grabs her by her arm. "Come on! I wasn't done dancing yet." And Nancy can't help but squeal with delight as he pulls her into his arms.

"I'm exhausted," Nancy heaves out after the pair lands into grass. "But that was fun. Thank you, Joe."

He breathes heavily from beside her. "You're welcome. I'm glad I had someone to enjoy this with."

Joe smiles at her, and once again, Nancy isn't sure what to say. His blue eyes sparkle with such life that she forgets to focus on the stars.

"Well, anyway," he picks back up. "We should head back to the cabin. Frank'll be up soon and sound the alarm since we're both missing."

Nancy nods in agreement. "But just a couple more minutes. I'm not ready to go back."

Joe agrees silently but scoots closer to watch with her. He's silent for several minutes before resting a hand on her leg. "You know, what I said back there earlier? I meant it."

Nancy's heart races. "I'm sure Frank will be okay. It's not the first time we've scared him half to death."

"You know that's not what I mean," Joe answers, and Nancy can only offer a sigh. "Fine, I get it. You're not interested, but I want you to know this just the same. I love you, Nancy. I always have. I'm not Ned or Frank. I'm like those fireworks. I'm crazy, dangerous, and unpredictable on my own, but with the help of someone else, I can be pretty amazing."

Nancy doesn't know what to say. She sits gawking at Joe for a good two minutes while his faces displays at least a hundred emotions. Finally, he rolls his eyes and stands up with a grunt. "Let's go."

The walk back to the cabin is silent, but Nancy's brain is chattering away with a million different thoughts. She never thinks Joe could be so eloquent, and his words have caused her to think things she may never have before.

They're only a few yards from the cabin when Nancy grabs Joe's arm. He stops and stares with a confused look but says nothing.

"Listen, Joe, I, yeah, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Nancy. I just realized tonight that if I don't say it I probably never will."

Nancy bites her lip. "But I want to. I, uh, I can't say that I feel the same way. I've honestly never thought about you and I together, but that's really not a surprise because in the past I've taken advantage of our friendship. I'd forget what an awesome friend you are because Frank was there, and that was never fair of me. As we've gotten older, I realized what a jerk I was, and I really value our time together. You're one of my dearest friends."

"So what does this mean for me?" Joe whispers. He looks shy, and Nancy's heart melts into her feet.

"Oh, Joe, it means yes," Nancy smiles. "Yes, I'd love to go out with you. Yes, I'd love to do crazy and wild things with you."

Joe's face brightens, and he grins broadly. "You're gonna love our first date. I've been researching caves in New York and some of the unexplored portions. I was gonna ask Frank, but you and I would have way more fun."

Nancy grimaces. "Can't we start with coffee?"

"Or if that's too much, there's a mime festival in New Jersey next week," Joe offers.

"You're an idiot," Nancy laughs crashing into a hug.

"Yeah, but I'm you're idiot now."

Nancy pecks him on the cheek. "Yeah, yeah you are."


End file.
